You Will Love Me Eventually
by ilovejasperandbella
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks. At the same time Jasper and his sister Rosalie do.
1. Chapter 1: Plane rides and backrounds

**I** **do not own Twilight or and part of it. I mad it the way I wanted**

**This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks.**

**Enjoy!(:**

**BPOV:**

I knew I would miss Phoenix, but I did what I thought I had to do. I preferred the hot, muggy days of Phoenix to the rainy, cloudy days of Forks, but I missed Charlie. I lived in Forksup until 10th grade. My best friends were Emmett who was like my protecter, he always stuck up for me, even if I didn't want him to. He was huge and when he came to visit me it looked like he got bigger. Then ethere was Alice and Edward. They weren't exactly a couple. They were more like friends with benefits. If they both didn't have dates to the dance, they were there for eachother.

Alice was a sweet, lovable pixy like girl. She was always bubbly, and caring. She loved to shop, and I hated it. But with those big eyes she could make anyone do whatever she wanted. Edward was gorgeous but he can't keep a girlfriend. He bangs them and them lets them go because he doesn't like the clingieness of most girls. I went out with him freshman year, it lasted even after I left. But then we both couldn't deal with a long distance relationship. Now we are best friends, w fight all the time. We are the only people that put up with his bull shit. No one else ever would and never have.

I'm on the plane to Forks and walking to the bathroom. There is this gorgeous guy sitting there, it looks like he's sleeping. Of course being the person I am, I trip over nothing and fall right onto him, it probably lookded like I was going to give him a blow job. He lifted me up and said in this adorable southern accent " Hey Darlin' are you ok?" I looked up surprised at the accent and I looked into the most gorgeous pair of blue-gray eyes my knees went weak. Good thing he was still holding me up. He probably thought I was mentally retarded because I didn't answer. " Hi, I'm really sorry, I'm just really clumsy and I fall over everything. I am really sorry."

He said in that adorable accent " Don't worry Darlin' it's not like you hurt me. Do you wanna sit down?" "Umm...sure." So I sat down in the empty seat next to him.

I said "So why are you going to Forks?" "Cuz my Mom and Dad got a divorce.." as he was talking I could smell his spearmint breath. "and my Mom wanted to move back to where she grew up. How about you?" "I used to live here before my parents got divorced. Me and my Mom moved to Phoenix and when she married Phil he was in the minor leagues." Then he just got asked to be in the majors so....I knew they would be traveling. So I decided to move back in with my Dad." " So do you know anyone from your childhood?" " Yeah." I said and I immediately turned way happier. "Alice, Edward, and Emmett. They are amazing! You will probably meet them in school on Mon-" Over the plane loudspeaker it said " Planes about to land. Everyone please return to their seats and buckle up." I said "Well I guess thats means I have to leave." "It was very nice meeting you....what's your name?" "Oh sorry. I'm Bella Swan. Yours?" " I'm Jasper Whitlock. Nice to meet you. Hopefully I see you tomorrow, so I at least know one person." Jasper got up and gave me a hug. Oh my god. He was going to hug me. As he hugged me he smealt like woods, tobacco, and cooking all in one. " See you Monday." As I walked back I felt weak in the knees. I sat back down and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Now I have to get off and go see Charlie. Great. At least he didn't hover so I wouldn't feel uncomfortable. I'm so excited to see all my best friends!

**I know it wasn't very long but it's my first one and I have to still see where the stories going to go. I'll update soon!(:**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions and Intros

**Sorry I haven't updated. I have been busy**

**JPOV:**

Right when I felt that girl fall into my lap I knew I was the luckiest guy on this planet. Her ivory skin, her chocolate brown doe eyes, and those lips, the way her bottom lip was a littl bit fuller then her top, she was as sexy as hell. When she fell she looked up at me and her cheeks flushed a deep red. _Calm down you just met her, you don't even know her name yet._ She looked so embarassed and it was adorable, "Hi, I'm really sorry, I'm just really clumsy and I fall over everything. I am really sorry."she was rambling and I said "Don't worry Darlin' it's not like you hurt me. Do you wanna sit down?" _Please say yes! Pleasee say yes..._"Ummmmm...sure." Her voice was like an angels and I loved it. She spoke again " So why are you going to Forks?" As she was talking I could smell her strawberry scent. "Cuz my Mom and Dad got a divorce and my Mom wanted to move back to where she grew up. How about you?" "I used to live here before my parents got divorced. Me and my Mom moved to Phoenix and when she married Phil he was in the minor leagues." Then he just got asked to be in the majors so....I knew they would be traveling. So I decided to move back..." I was barely paying attention, I was just looking into her brown doe eyes and got lost. " in with my Dad." she said all in one breath. " So do you know anyone from your childhood?" As soon as I said that her face lit up and heer xpression changd from nervous to really happy. " Yeah, Alice, Edward, and Emmett. They are amazing! You will probably meet them in school on Mon-." Damn it. The plane loudspeaker came on telling us to gt back to out seats, we were about to land. I really liked this girl too. "WellI guess thats means I have to leave." she said. "It was very nice meeting you....what's your name?" "Oh sorry. I'm Bella Swan. Yours?" "I'm Jasper Whitlock. Nice to meet you. Hopefully I see you tomorrow, so I at least know one person." I had to hug her I never wantd to forget the strawberry scent that lingered after she left. " See you Monday!" She calld over her shoulder and waved. Oh my god I had to see that gorgeous girl again.

**BPOV:**

As I walked off the plane I started getting excited. I finally got to see my best friends again. But I was worried about starting school again because of som of the girls there, they always hated me because I was best friends with Edward and they were definatley jealous.

But all my worries meltd away as quickly as they had come becuase I saw the perfect picture. Emmett was standing there smiling his big face off standing next to Alice and holding her down on th shoulder. Alice was jumping up and down in excitement and Edward was holding her hand. As soon as I saw them I sprinted over. "ALICEWARDEMMETT!!!" it all came out in one big mush of a name. "BELLA!!"they all screamed. I jumped into Emmetts awaiting arms and locked my legs togther around his waist. Alice was jumping up and down in excitement and Edward was just standing there smiling. We had a huge group hug. "I've missed you guys so much!" I finally got down from Emmett and Alice jumped on me. She should have known being the klutz that I am that I would fall. We ended up pulling Edward down with us and Emmett just felt left out so he jumped on the pile. After about 3 minutes of laughing we finally got up. I hugged Edward really hard and started crying after I hugged everybody becuase I missed them so much. Then Edward spoke up, " I hate toruin this reunion, but we should probably go get the luggage."

So we walked, all of us holding hands (well not Edward and Emmett). Me and Alice were in the middle then I held Emmetts and Edward held Alice's. We were all laughing because I was tripping over air, but Emmett helped me out. When we got to the luggage I saw Jasper there and Alice whispered in my ear " Look at that gorgeous guy over there Bells" and I said "Jasper!" and he heard me and smiled that beautiful crooked smile and startd walking over. " You know him?!" Alice asked and I said " Met him on the plane." " Hey Darlin', nice to see you again." in that adorable accent. " Hey Jasper. These are my friends I was telling you about. Jasper-Emmett, Emmett-Jasper, Alice-Jasper, Jasper-Alice and last but not least Jasper-Edward, Edward-Jasper. As Emmet was shaking hands with him he tried to give Jasper the look saying_ Don't hurt her or I'll cut you. _Alice whispered shyly " Hi Jasper" " Hello Alice." and kissed her hand. And Edward just said "Hey man. You like Bella here?" As soon as he said that Alice and I slapped him across the head. "Edward!" I said and blushed like mad, but Jasper only smiled and said" She's a wonderful lady, you're lucky to see her all the time." Which made me blush even harder and look down. Jasper put his hand under my chin and said "Don't be embarrased, you're wonderful." And when he looked up he said. "Well I'll see you all in school then." and walked off.

"OOOOOOO!" Edward, Alice and Emmett said as soon as Jasper was out of sight. I could only just blush harder if that was possible and stare after where he had gone. " Bells, you are so lucky! He's GORGOUS!" "Alice! I barely know him." Then I sighed and we started off toward the car. Edward broke the silence and said "How's you meet Bell?" " Well, being the person that I am, I trippd on the way to the bathroom and fell onto his crotch." Emmett had a straight face for about 1 second and then burst out laughing. " Then he asked if I wanted to sit down, I said sure. Then we just started talking about why we were going to Forks. I found out his parents got a divorce and his mom wanted to move back here." "Wow Bells." Emmett said " you definately like him. Just the look on your face when you talk about him." "Emmett! I barely know him will you guys stop! Let's just go home watch movies, and talk about our lives and not Jasper Whitlock for the whole night! This is about us seeing eachother again!" Alice said " Fine Bella!" And we hooked arms and so quietly I wasn't even sure she said it she whispered "But that doesn't mean you won't be thinking about him." " What'd you say Alice?" I asked and she just smirked and said " oh, nothing..." and we skipped off to the car.

**That's it for this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possiblee. Review's please! Let me know if I should even continue this story, or change something!**


End file.
